God of Death
by Cat Paws
Summary: Dip into the thoughts of the little pilot known as Shinigami. This comes after "Reflection on Death


Disclaimer: The Gundam boys never did and most likely never will belong to me. Don't sue or anything like that cause you wont get much except some pieces of paper with markings on them resembling pictures.

Note: This is just a spear of the moment idea that came to me. It is the thoughts of one particular pilot. Enjoy and do tell me what you think.

God of Death

By: Cat Paws

The mission is all that matters now. All that ever mattered. From the beginning, we were all given a mission, a purpose, in this world. They accepted their missions with all they had. They were true to their missions, sacrificing everything for that one objective. But I…

I was not. How could I be? What was given to me was a massive task ;one that I never expected or understood. My mission was, is, for eternity. The others were only temporary. They served their function to the best of their outstanding abilities. They did what I could, would, never do. They became their mission. They embodied their mission. But I…

I never did. I never could, for my nature, my fear, would not let me fall. My love for life was too strong to let myself fully shut down. My happiness and joy was too strong to be broken down. Till now…

Now I am what my mission has demanded from me. I have let it consume me. I have let it take away all the humanity that may have survived though the years of abuse, training, and service that I have endured, no matter how it tore me apart. I am what they wanted me to be, what I was meant to be all along. Death. That is what I am.

I bring death to all who come to me, to all who know of me, to all who may have ever loved me. I have, and will bring death to the world. My mission will never end, nor will time, so I must live on.

The others are gone now. I have brought the cold hand of death to all of them. To the gentle Quatre, the silent Trowa, the proud Wufei, and the perfect soldier Heero. They are no more. They have served their function, and I have accepted my mission.

To some extent, they were surprised, though showed little to no expression. Even Quatre was silent. They looked into my eyes, they saw their fate, and I smiled. They saw death in my eyes. They saw darkness in my eyes, and I smiled. Their eyes were blank to me. I saw nothing in them, nothing, and I smiled. Their emotions, their feelings, no longer mattered for they were dead men.

I killed them, one by one, in no particular order. Quatre was first, followed by Wufei, then Trowa. Heero was last. I let him live for a time. The look in his eyes was different from the others. His was cold, hard, and already dead, as his eyes always showed. Yet there was something there, behind that iron mask of his defenses. His joy? His fear?

Heero had always been a mystery to me. I would try to get inside his head and play there for a while. He would let me stay for a time then shut me out again. That drove me insane and kept pulling me back for more. This intrigued Death.

He always flirted with Death, with me, and I welcomed this with open arms. He kept me from submerging myself into my mission. He was the one who kept me sane, to some extent. My sanity is always an issue that puzzles so many doctors and psychologist it's not even funny. But Heero, he was different. He wanted to die and was not afraid of me. He did not like what he was, none of them did. Yet he was the one flirting with Death, with me. The others tried, but he was the one. He faced me so many times, but never came all the way.

To repay him for the wondrous game that he created for me, I killed him last. I let him watch as the others fought and died by my hand. His eyes changed then. They showed his fear, not joy as I hoped would come from my gift. Was this perfect soldier afraid of Death after all? Afraid of me?

I tortured my poor playmate without realizing it. I made him see what Death really was, what I really was, and I smiled. As I took his life, I enjoyed every minute to fullest, laughing like a maniac in his face.

The Gundam pilots have been eliminated. Now I must deliver the cold touch of Death to the rest of them. To all that knew of us, or saw us, or loved us. To completely eliminate the very existence of the Gundams. Mission accepted. 


End file.
